livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Lai Tai Liu (Systole)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Magus (Staff Magus/Hexcrafter) Level: 4 Experience: 6150 Alignment: Lawful Neutral Languages: Common, Northern Isle, Draconic, Old Landellian Deity: The 1,008 Gods (pending approval) First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: Kaedyn's Quest Abilities STR: 18 +4 ( 7 pts) +2 Racial, +1 Level DEX: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) CON: 13 +1 ( 3 pts) INT: 15 +2 ( 7 pts) WIS: 8 -1 (-2 pts) CHA: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 30 = + CON(1)x4 + FC(1)x0 AC: 17 = + DEX (2) + Armor(5) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor(5) INIT: +4 = + Reactionary Trait(2) BAB: +3 = MAG(3) CMB: +7 = + STR(4) CMD: 19 = + BAB(3) + STR(4) + DEX(2) Fortitude: +6 = + CON(1) + Magic(1) Reflex: +4 = + DEX(2) + Magic(1) Will: +5 = + WIS(-1) + Trait(1) + Magic(1) Concentration: +8 = + INT(2) + Trait(2) Speed: 30' Weapon Statistics MELEE Quarterstaff (1H) Attack: +8 = + STR(4) + WF(1) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: x2, Special: Bludgeon Quarterstaff (2H) Attack: +8 = + STR(4) + WF(1) Damage: 1d6+6, Crit: x2, Special: Bludgeon +1 damage from Arcane Strike +1 attack and +1 damage from Arcane Pool +1 attack and +2 damage if both RANGED Sling Attack: +5 = + DEX(2) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: x2, Special: Bludgeon, 50 ft. +1 damage from Arcane Strike Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Strength Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Magus (¼ Arcane Pool, taken 4x) Skilled: Receive +1 skill point per level. Bonus feat: Receive a bonus feat at 1st level. Magus Class Features Armor/Weapons: A staff magus is proficient with simple weapons and light armor. He can cast magus spells while wearing light armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Arcane Pool: At 1st level, the magus gains an arcane pool has a number of points equal to ½ his magus level plus his intelligence modifier (4 total + 1 favored class). The pool refreshes once per day when the magus prepares his spells. The magus can expend 1 point from his arcane pool as a swift action to grant any weapon he is holding a +1 enhancement bonus for 1 minute. Quarterstaff Master: At 1st level, the staff magus gains the Quarterstaff Master feat as a bonus feat, even if he does not meet the normal prerequisites. He only gains the benefit of this feat when wearing no armor or light armor. Spell Combat: At 1st level, a magus learns to cast spells and wield his weapons at the same time. To use this ability, the magus must have one hand free, while wielding a light or one-handed melee weapon in the other hand. As a full-round action, he can make all of his attacks with his melee weapon at a –2 penalty and can also cast any spell from the magus spell list with a casting time of 1 standard action (any attack roll made as part of this spell also takes this penalty). If he casts this spell defensively, he can decide to take an additional penalty on his attack rolls, up to his Intelligence bonus, and add the same amount as a circumstance bonus on his concentration check. If the check fails, the spell is wasted, but the attacks still take the penalty. A magus can choose to cast the spell first or make the weapon attacks first, but if he has more than one attack, he cannot cast the spell between weapon attacks. Spellstrike: At 2nd level, whenever a magus casts a touch spell from the magus spell list, he can deliver the spell through any weapon he is wielding as part of a melee attack. Instead of the free melee touch attack normally allowed to deliver the spell, a magus can make one free melee attack with his weapon (at his highest base attack bonus) as part of casting this spell. If successful, this melee attack deals its normal damage as well as the effects of the spell. Magus Arcana: As he gains levels, a magus learns arcane secrets tailored to his specific way of blending martial puissance and magical skill. Starting at 3rd level, a magus gains one magus arcana. He gains an additional magus arcana for every three levels of magus attained after 3rd level. Wand Wielder (3rd level arcana): The magus can activate a wand or staff in place of casting a spell when using spell combat. Hex Magus: At 4th level, the hexcrafter magus gains access to a small number of witch’s hexes. The hexcrafter magus picks one hex from the witch’s hex class feature. He gains the benefit of or uses that hex as if he were a witch of a level equal to his magus level. This feature replaces spell recall. Flight: The witch grows lighter as she gains power, eventually gaining the ability to fly. At 1st level, the witch can use feather fall at will and gains a +4 racial bonus on Swim checks. At 3rd level, she can cast levitate once per day. At 5th level, she can fly, as per the spell, for a number of minutes per day equal to her level. These minutes do not need to be consecutive, but they must be spent in 1-minute increments. Feats Quarterstaff Master (Staff magus bonus): By employing a number of different stances and techniques, you can wield a quarterstaff as a one-handed weapon. At the start of your turn, you decide whether or not you are going to wield the quarterstaff as a one-handed or two-handed weapon. When you wield it as a one-handed weapon, your other hand is free, and you cannot use the staff as a double weapon. You can take the feat Weapon Specialization in the quarterstaff even if you have no levels in fighter. Arcane Strike (Human bonus): As a swift action, you can imbue your weapons with a fraction of your power. For 1 round, your weapons deal +1 damage and are treated as magic for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. For every five caster levels you possess, this bonus increases by +1, to a maximum of +5 at 20th level. Additional Traits (1st level): Gain two character traits. Weapon Focus - Quarterstaff (3rd level): You gain a +1 bonus on all attack rolls you make using the selected weapon. Traits Lai Tai's traits all result from his years of training at the monastery. Focused Mind (Magic): You gain a +2 trait bonus on concentration checks. Reactionary (Combat): You gain +2 on initiative checks. Capable - Perception (General): You gain +1 on Perception checks and Perception becomes a class skill. Indomitable Faith (Faith): You gain a +1 trait bonus on will saves. Spellbook '-0th Level-' '-1st Level-' '-2nd Level-' Dancing Lights Chill Touch Frigid Touch Detect Magic Corrosive Touch Stone Call Ghost Sound Enlarge Person Light Grease Mage Hand Magic Missile Open/Close Obscuring Mist Prestidigitation Shocking Grasp Ray of Frost Shield Read Magic True Strike Spark Spells Memorized '-0th Level-' '-1st Level-' '-2nd Level-' DC 12 DC 13 DC 14 Detect Magic Chill Touch Frigid Touch Light Corrosive Touch Stone Call Mage Hand Enlarge Person Prestidigitation True Strike Skills Skill Points: 20 = + INT(2)x4 + Race(1)x4 + FC(1)x0 Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise +2 0 0 2 +0 Bluff +0 0 0 0 +0 Climb +4 1 3 C 4 -0 +0 Craft ( ) +2 0 0 C 2 +0 Diplomacy +0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -0 +0 Disguise +0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist +2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly +2 0 0 C 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal +0 0 0 0 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate +0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +7 2 3 C 2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) +7 2 3 C 2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) +7 2 3 C 2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 2 +0 Linguistics 0 0 2 +0 Perception +7 4 3 T -1 +1 Trait Perform ( ) +0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 C -1 +0 Ride +2 0 0 C 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft +9 4 3 C 2 +0 Stealth +2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim +12 1 3 C 4 -0 +4 Racial Use Magic Device +7 4 3 C 0 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 0 lb Basic lifestyle 100.0 gp - lb Mithral Chain Shirt +1 2100.0 gp 12½ lb Staff of Shocking Grasp 3200.0 gp 4 lb Cloak of Resistance +1 1000.0 gp 1 lb Dagger, Cold Iron 4.0 gp 1 lb Sling - gp - lb Bullets (10) - gp 5 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb -Go board - gp 2 lb -Puzzle box - gp 5 lb -Go stones - gp - lb -Kite - gp 1 lb -Tea set & tea - gp 4 lb -Waterproof bag - gp ½ lb -Ink & calligraphy brush 8 gp - lb -Spellbook - gp 3 lb -Bedroll - gp 5 lb -Large tent 30 gp 40 lb Total Cost: 6444.0 gp Total Weight: 96.0 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 100 lbs 200 lbs 300 lbs Finances Starting gold: 150.0 gp 25 DMC: 6300.0 gp ---------------------------- EARNED: 6450.0 gp Equipment: 6444.0 gp Cash: 6.0 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 25 Height: 5' 8" Weight: 175 lb. Hair Color: Bald Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Bronze Appearance Lai Tai Liu is a short but well-built young man, with a clean-shaven head and monk's robes. His quarterstaff is a stormy blue and inscribed with mystical runes. Demeanor Lai Tai is intensely curious about all things Venzan, but is aware that he is a stranger in a strange land. He is often overeager to fit in. Still, he holds on to much of his Northern Isle culture: every day must begin and end with tea, for example. To do otherwise would be unthinkable. Background Lai Tai Liu was a student of one of the monasteries on a small, mountainous island that rose out of the northern seas. Unfortunately, he was a not a particularly gifted student. Or rather, he wasn't particularly gifted at most of what the senior monks were trying to teach: contemplating one's navel, clapping with only one hand, crushing someone's windpipe with a flying kick. (He did, however, get top marks in "Yelling 'HAI!' With Furious Tiger Power" and "Hitting People With Sticks.") Unlike the other monks, Lai Tai was more interested in the workings of the curious occidental style of magic than he ever was at focusing his chi. Or maybe it was qi or ki ... he never really paid attention in that class. Anyway, after a few years of Lai Tai's failing grades and magical shenanigans, he was unceremoniously expelled, although the senior monks did give him a handful of worthless trinkets and a supposedly magical quarterstaff that they could never get to work. As it turned out, the quarterstaff was indeed magical, and the trinkets were worth a lot of money to a gentleman named Geralt Franco (although Lai Tai could not understand many of the idioms that the man used during the negotiation). Looking back, Lai Tai considers his expulsion from the monastery to be the best thing that ever happened to him, because it allowed him to travel to Venza to study the mystic secrets of mysterious occidental magic. Adventure Log Spent 6 DMC for new character, 14 Oct 2013 Spent 7 DMC for 30 days' XP/GP @ 1st level, 14 Oct 2013 Spent 6 DMC for 30 days' XP/GP @ 2nd level, 14 Oct 2013 Spent 6 DMC for 30 days' XP/GP @ 3rd level, 14 Oct 2013 1470xp + 1980xp + 2700xp = 6150xp 1260gp + 1980gp + 3060gp = 6300gp Spent 2 DMC to level to 5, 6 Feb 2014 Retired/deceased, 6 Feb 2014 Category:Retired & Deceased Characters Level Ups Class: Magus 1 BAB: +0 Fort: +2 Ref: +0 Will: +2 Feat: Extra traits, Arcane Strike Features: Arcane pool, Spell combat, Quarterstaff master HP: 9 = + CON(1)x1 + FC(1)x0 Skill Pts: 5 = + INT(2) + Race(1) FC Bonus: ¼ Arcane pool Class: Magus 2 BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: N/A Features: Spellstrike HP: 16 = + CON(1)x2 + FC(1)x0 Skill Pts: 10 = + INT(2) + Race(1) + Old total(5) FC Bonus: ¼ Arcane pool Class: Magus 3 BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Weapon focus (Quarterstaff) Features: Magus Arcana (Wand wielder) HP: 23 = + CON(1)x3 + FC(1)x0 Skill Pts: 15 = + INT(2) + Race(1) + Old total(10) FC Bonus: ¼ Arcane pool Class: Magus 4 BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Feat: N/A Features: Hex (flight) HP: 30 = + CON(1)x4 + FC(1)x0 Skill Pts: 20 = + INT(2) + Race(1) + Old total(15) FC Bonus: ¼ Arcane pool Approvals *Approval (Oct 17, 2013) (Satin Knights, judge) level 4 *Approval (Oct 15, 2013) (Aura, non-judge) level 4 Category:Approved Characters